Question: What is the greatest common factor of $35$ and $25$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(35, 25) = {?}$
Answer: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $35$ and $25$ The factors of $35$ are $1$ $5$ $7$ , and $35$ The factors of $25$ are $1$ $5$ , and $25$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $35$ and $25$ is $5$. $\operatorname{gcf}(35, 25) = 5$